touken_ranbufandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kết Nối
Thông thường, người ta phải sống tại Nhật Bản để có thể chơi Touken Ranbu. Tuy nhiên, các bạn vẫn có thể chơi game bằng cách sử dụng kết nối proxy hoặc giả mạo IP khu vực. Các phương pháp cookie trình duyệt dưới đây sẽ cho phép bạn chơi Touken Ranbu nói riêng và các game trên DMM nói chung. Lưu ý: Nếu trước đó bạn đã cài đặt plug-ins để bỏ qua region lock - khóa khu vực (như KC3) cho netgame khác trên DMM (ví dụ Kancolle) thì không cần ghi đè lên plug-in với cookie này. Xin hãy cân nhắc việc cài đặt ứng dụng Touken Ranbu Pocket nếu bạn muốn chơi game trên tablet hoặc smartphone. Lựa chọn 1: Sử dụng VPN Cách sử dụng Xin hãy chọn một trong số những phương thức sau khi dùng VPN: SoftEther VPN Client + VPN Gate Client Plugin *Trang SoftEther *Tải file VPN Gate Client ZIP #Extract tệp .zip tới một folder, mở file .exe để cài đặt client+plugin. #Đăng nhập trang chủ DMM (khuyến khích). #Mở SoftEther VPN Client và chọn "VPN Gate Public VPN Relay Servers". #Tại cửa sổ mới, bạn có thể bắt đầu lựa chọn giữa các server (Japan), chọn những server có ping nhỏ nhất. #Chọn "Use TCP Protocol" (khuyến khích) hoặc "Use UDP Protocol" và nhấn OK . #Đến trang http://pc-play.games.dmm.com/play/tohken/ và đợi tới khi game khởi động xong (xuất hiện màn hình màu vàng). #(Với một số thiết bị?) Vào một trang mạng bất kì (VD: google.com; zing.vn), đợi trang tải xong. #Trở về VPN Client và nhấn nút phải chuột vào "VPN Gate Connection" và chọn "Disconnect" (Ngắt kết nối). SetupVPN - Trang web #Cài đặt SetupVPN. #Tạo tài khoản. Sau khi đã đăng kí tài khoản thành công, kiểm tra e-mail để tìm thư xác nhận (kiểm tra hộp Spam nếu không thấy). #Đăng nhập vào SetupVPN. Chưa kết nối VPN vội. #Đăng nhập vào DMM thông qua link này. Sau khi trang đã tải, vào SetupVPN rồi thay đổi khu vực bằng cách lựa chọn "Japan" (Nhật Bản), rồi bật VPN lên. #Vào game lại link này. #Khi thấy màn hình start up vàng, tắt VPN đi. *Lưu ý: SetupVPN sẽ không cho phép người dùng sử dụng bất kì banner nào dưới màn hình. Nếu không thể tải được trang, tắt SetupVPN đi và chọn VPN khác. Hoxx VPN Proxy (Xem tại đây) *Chrome + Cốc Cốc *Mozilla Firefox Hola - Trang web *Download tại web *Chrome + Cốc Cốc TunnelBear - Trang web #Tải TunnelBear. #Đăng kí tài khoản. Sau khi đăng kí thành công, kiểm tra e-mail để xác nhận (kiểm tra hộp thư Spam nếu không thấy trong hộp thư thường). #Đăng nhập vào TunnelBear. Chưa bật VPN vội. #Nếu browser vẫn mở trong lúc thiết lập kết nối, hãy khởi động lại. #Đăng nhập vào DMM qua link này. Load xong trang, vào TunnelBear và đổi vùng (sang Japan), rồi bật VPN. #Vào game. #Khi thấy màn hình game màu vàng, tắt VPN đi. *Lưu ý khi sử dụng TunnelBear: **Chrome có extension TunnelBear ở webstore, nên không cần thiết phải tải về, trừ khi bạn dùng browser khác. ***Bạn vẫn cần đăng kí tài khoản, có thể đăng kí ngay tại extension. ***Xác nhận tài khoản. Đăng nhập DMM qua link này. ***Load xong trang, vào TunnelBear và đổi vùng (sang Japan), rồi bật VPN. ***Vào game. ***Khi thấy màn hình game màu vàng, tắt VPN đi. **Người dùng miễn phí bị giới hạn dữ liệu mỗi tháng. Nhớ tắt VPN đi sau khi đăng nhập. Ưu điểm *Không yêu cầu sử dụng cookie khu vực như lựa chọn bên trên. *Hiện địa chỉ IP của bạn là IP Nhật (hay bất kì địa chỉ IP nào mà bạn chọn). Nhược điểm *Cài đặt phức tạp, và phần lớn có thể yêu cầu kiến thức mạng. **Sửa lỗi khi kết nối thông qua VPN có thể phức tạp hơn, hoặc khó xác định nguyên nhân hơn. *Có thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi Man in the middle attack (MitM attack) vì compromised host có thể render lượt truy cập của bạn tới các trang bị chặn. *'KHÔNG' khuyến khích được sử dụng, đặc biệt khi bạn đang đưa các dữ liệu nhạy cảm như khi nhập thông tin thẻ - xem khái niệm MitM attack ở trên. Lựa chọn 2: Trang HTML Cần phải sử dụng VPN để load game trước đó. Cách sử dụng *Sử dụng VPN để load game. Khi hoàn thành load game, lưu trang theo dạng HTML (HTML only). *Mở trang đã tải không sử dụng VPN. Nếu trước đó bạn đã đăng nhập vào DMM, trang game sẽ tải được. **Những người mới dùng lần đầu có thể gặp lỗi yêu cầu truy cập flash (access to flash). Ấn vào dòng chữ có màu sắc khác sẽ bỏ chặn flash. *'Nhớ xóa trang sau khi sử dụng, đặc biệt khi dùng máy tính khu vực công cộng.' Ưu điểm *Hạn chế sử dụng VPN ở bước đầu. *Có thể Copy paste trang HTML để sử dụng ở nơi khác. Nhược điểm *Phần bên ngoài màn hình game sẽ trông rất kì lạ. *Ấn vào bất kì link nào trong trang đó sẽ dẫn đến mất kết nối. *Treo game (rời game quá 5') gây mất kết nối. Lựa chọn 3: Đảo Proxy Sửa IP các trang DMM trong máy tính của bạn để vượt qua DNS routing. Cách sử dụng *Mở hosts file trong máy bằng cách sử dụng đặc quyền tài khoản administrator (Win 7 trở lên, nằm ở c:\windows\system32\drivers\etc\hosts) *Có thể edit file sử dụng bất kì công cụ text editor nào (Notepad, Notepad++, v.v). Thêm các dòng sau rồi lưu lại: 106.186.27.62 www.dmm.com 106.186.27.62 www.dmm.co.jp 106.186.27.62 pc-play.games.dmm.com 106.186.27.62 accounts.dmm.com *Mở game bằng link trực tiếp. **Những người mới dùng lần đầu có thể bị yêu cầu đổi mật khẩu. Nếu điều này xảy ra, trước hết hãy undo (hủy bỏ) các sửa đổi hosts file vừa rồi. Sau đó, bạn phải sử dụng VPN để nhấn vào link vừa rồi để đổi mật khẩu; ở trang tiếp theo xác nhận đổi mật khẩu ở email. Tắt VPN trong khi đổi mật khẩu. Sau khi đã đổi xong, sửa hosts file một lần nữa. Bạn sẽ vào được game thông qua link trực tiếp. *Để biết thêm thông tin chi tiết, hãy xem văn bản này. Ưu điểm *Sửa đổi gần như hoàn toàn, không cần phải thực hiện gì khác sau cài đặt ban đầu. Nhược điểm *Nếu DMM thay đổi địa chỉ IP, thì toàn bộ sửa đổi sẽ thất bại. *Có thể bị ảnh hưởng bởi Man in the middle attack (MitM attack) vì compromised host có thể render lượt truy cập của bạn tới các trang và bị chặn. *'KHÔNG' khuyến khích được sử dụng, đặc biệt khi bạn đang đưa các dữ liệu nhạy cảm như khi nhập thông tin thẻ - xem định nghĩa MitM attack ở trên. (Không còn sử dụng được) Lựa chọn 4: Sửa DMM Cookie Cách thiết lập #Đăng nhập vào DMM.com #'Chuyển sang ngôn ngữ của trang web từ tiếng Anh sang tiếng Nhật (日本語) ở phía trên cùng của trang web. (Điều này là cần thiết để có thể hoạt động tốt)' #Mở Bar Developer (F12), chọn phần Console, copy dòng code phía dưới vào rồi nhấn Enter / Return, đóng Console, và F5 trang. #'Dùng link trực tiếp để vào game, thay vì vào từ trang chính của DMM' (Một số cách sửa lỗi khác) Cookie Line: document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2050 09:00:09 GMT;domain=osapi.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2050 09:00:09 GMT;domain=203.104.209.7;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2050 09:00:09 GMT;domain=www.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2050 09:00:09 GMT;domain=log-netgame.dmm.com;path=/"; Chú ý:' Nếu bảng điều khiển trả về dòng '"ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2050 09:00:09 GMT;domain=log-netgame.dmm.com;path=/", thì đó là bình thường và cách này vẫn hoạt động tốt.'' Hoặc thử sử dụng dòng code này'' (nguyên tắc cụ thể có thể xem bên Kancolle wikia).'' Lưu ý là thêm code vào tab nào thì mở game ngay tại tab đấy, sử dụng link trực tiếp '' document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; Bạn có thể sử dụng Chrome extension này để giải quyết lỗi kết nối DMM. Một số cách khác để nhập Console Khi mà bạn không thể tìm thấy Console trong Developer Bar, các phím tắt sau đây có thể được sử dụng để truy cập vào nó: *Chrome: Ctrl-Shift-J (Windows), Cmd-Opt-J (Mac) *Firefox: Ctrl-Shift-K (Windows), Cmd-Opt-J (Mac) *Safari: Cmd-Opt-C (Mac) *Opera: Ctrl-Shift-I, Select 'Console' (Windows) Ưu Điểm *Hoạt động với bất kỳ hệ điều hành hoặc trình duyệt nào. *Bạn không cần phải tải về hay cài đặt bất kỳ phần mềm của bên thứ ba nào. *Bạn sẽ có quyền truy cập cho đến khi bạn quyết định xóa cookie trình duyệt của bạn *Kết nối sẽ nhanh vì khi bạn sẽ sử dụng kết nối internet trực tiếp của bạn Nhược điểm *Không hoạt động đối với một số người dùng. Cách Hoạt Động Region Cookies & Cách thứ hoạt động (Từ Kantai Collection Wiki) *Với cách này, bạn đang sử dụng công cụ phát triển giao diện điều khiển của trình duyệt để viết các tập tin cookie trên máy tính của bạn. Không có gì đã được truyền đến máy chủ vào thời điểm này. *Sau khi bạn đã refresh DMM, bây giờ nó sẽ kiểm tra các tập tin cookie. Trình duyệt của bạn lúc này sẽ thêm các tập tin cookies này như là một phần của tiêu đề HTTP khi bạn refresh. *DMM bây giờ sẽ thấy khu vực cờ mới trên các tập tin cookie, (mà họ không biết bạn giả kể từ khi nó được đưa ra bởi trình duyệt của bạn) và cấp cho bạn sự truy cập. *Chọn Netgame bạn yêu thích và chơi vui vẻ. Khắc Phục Sự Cố Nếu các phương pháp trên không làm việc cho bạn và bạn không thể truy cập vào các trò chơi, đảm bảo những điều sau đây: * Bạn không sử dụng duyệt web / cửa sổ ẩn danh riêng * Adobe Flash Player được kích hoạt * Trình duyệt của bạn không thường xuyên xóa cookies * Kết nối internet của bạn đang làm việc * Kết nối internet của bạn không chặn API của DMM Nếu bạn đã chắc chắn đây là chính xác và các phương pháp trên vẫn không hoạt động, hãy thử một trong các cách sau: * Làm mới trang sau khi vào dòng vào giao diện điều khiển * Xóa cache / cookie và nhập dòng vào giao diện điều khiển một lần nữa * Cài đặt lại / nâng cấp Adobe Flash Player * Thiết lập một ngoại lệ cho DMM.com trong tường lửa của bạn * Thiết lập lại kết nối internet của bạn * Tắt máy tính của bạn và bật lại * Vào trò chơi bằng liên kết trực tiếp ở đây. Xử lý sự cố #Nếu những phương thức trên không hoạt động, và bạn không thể vào game, hãy đảm bảo: *Bạn không dùng chế độ ẩn danh / incognito window. *Adobe Flash Player có bật. *Browser không xóa cookie thường xuyên. *Mạng internet vẫn hoạt động. *Internet không chặn API của DMM. *Browser không bật Parental Controls. #Nếu đã đảm bảo được các điều trên mà vẫn không vào được game, hãy thử: *Tải lại trang sau khi đã nhập cookievào console, rồi quay lại. *Xóa cache/cookies rồi nhập lại cookie vào console lần nữa. *Reinstall/cập nhật Adobe Flash Player *Đặt ngoại lệ cho DMM.com ở tường lửa. *Reset kết nối internet. *Khởi động lại máy tính. Khác #Nếu bạn đã chơi game được một thời gian, và game mở màn hình chọn máy chủ mới, tuyệt đối KHÔNG chọn server khác. Hãy đăng xuất và đăng nhập lại để không gặp dòng nhắn lần nữa. Chọn server khác có thể sẽ reset dữ liệu bạn đã chơi. #Nếu đã lỡ chọn server khác: *Thử reset lại trang và vào đường link trực tiếp. *Thử đăng xuất và đăng nhập lại. *Khởi động lại máy tính. *Nếu những phương thức trên không hiệu quả, dữ liệu game của bạn có thể đã bị xóa vĩnh viễn. Vấn đề Màn hình trắng (White Screen) Hãy xem xét các phương án sau để giải quyết vấn đề Màn hình trắng khi mở game: 'Cho phép chạy Flash Player - Phương án 1 (Không khả dụng trên phiên bản HTML5)' #Mở game. #Nhấn vào biểu tượng !''' bên trái thanh URL. #Tìm '''Flash, nhấn vào menu thả xuống bên cạnh đó, chọn Always allow on this site (Luôn cho phép trên trang này). #Tải lại trang. 'Cho phép chạy Flash Player - Phương án 2 (Không khả dụng trên phiên bản HTML5)' #Nhấn vào Settings ở menu bên phải trên cùng màn hình. #Kéo xuống cuối trang và tìm Advance/Show advanced settings. #Nhấn vào Privacy Content Settings bên dưới phần Privacy and Security. #Chọn Flash, chọn Add bên cạnh Allow, thêm vào ' http://www.dmm.com:80 ' #Mở/Tải lại game. 'Cho phép chạy Javascript - Phương án 1' #Mở game. #Nhấn vào biểu tượng !''' bên trái thanh URL. #Tìm '''Javascript, nhấn vào menu thả xuống bên cạnh đó, chọn Always allow on this site (Luôn cho phép trên trang này). #Tải lại trang. 'Cho phép chạy Javascript - Phương án 2' #Nhấn vào Settings ở menu bên phải trên cùng màn hình. #Kéo xuống cuối trang và tìm Advance/Show advanced settings. #Nhấn vào Privacy Content Settings bên dưới phần Privacy and Security. #Chọn Javascript, chọn Add bên cạnh Allow, thêm vào ' http://www.dmm.com:80 ' #Mở/Tải lại game. 'Thiết lập lại Cài đặt Browser (Không khuyến khích)' #Nhấn vào Settings ở menu bên phải trên cùng màn hình. #Kéo xuống cuối trang và tìm Advance/Show advanced settings. #Kéo xuống cuối trang và chọn Reset. Nếu các phương án trên không thành công, hãy xem xét sử dụng browser khác. Báo Cáo 1 số lỗi bug Fig_1_bug.png |fig. 1 Fig_2_bug.png |fig. 2 Fig_3_bug.png Fig_1_bug.png Fig_2_bug.png Fig_3_bug.png Nếu bạn gặp phải bất kỳ vấn đề ('' được định nghĩa là sự bền bỉ vấn đề truy cập vào các trò chơi hoặc trong trò chơi sau khi bạn đã cố gắng '' 'tất cả các giải pháp' '' cung cấp trên wiki này, hoặc trên các trang hoặc trong ý kiến ) và muốn nộp một báo cáo lỗi để Nitro+ (bên Wikia Eng), vui lòng làm theo các bước dưới đây. Số liệu và hỗ trợ hình ảnh có thể được tìm thấy trong bộ sưu tập bên phải. # Đăng nhập vào tài khoản DMM của bạn. # Truy cập diễn đàn cộng đồng Touken Ranbu. # Dưới bức chân dung vuông Mikazuki, nhấp vào nút màu vàng hình chữ nhật có chữ '' 'コ ミ ュ ニ テ ィ に 参加' '' (xem hình 1). # Sau khi bạn nhấp vào nút này, một cửa sổ pop up sẽ cho bạn biết rằng bạn đã đăng ký làm thành viên của cộng đồng. Đóng cửa sổ bằng cách sử dụng các liên kết màu xanh với một 'x' bên cạnh nó. # Sau đó, dưới '' '最新 ト ピ ッ ク 一 覧' 'của trang', bấm vào chủ đề diễn đàn của '' 'ご 意見 & 不 具 合 報告 # ở đây' '' (xem hình. 2) # Ở dưới cùng của trang, cần có hộp nơi bạn có thể viết báo cáo. Bạn được giới hạn 500 ký tự. Trình báo cáo của bạn, nhấp vào bạc '' 'コ メ ン ト す る' 'nút'. (xem hình. 3)'' #'Quan trọng! Vui lòng sử dụng mẫu này khi nộp báo cáo, nó giúp các nhân viên Nitro + rất nhiều nếu bạn sử dụng nó': 『不具合報告』 サーバー: 発生日時: 使用OS: 使用ブラウザ: 使用セキュリティーソフト: 主な不具合症状: 試してみた対応策等: 現在の状況: 追記または補足報告: Dịch ra là: 『Báo cáo BUG』 Server: Ngày dính bug: Hệ điều hành (vd. Mac OSX, Windows Vista): Browser (vd. Google Chrome, IE): Các phần mềm Antivirus/Security (nếu có) (vd. Kapersky, Norton): Vấn đề chính: Các biện pháp đã thử: Tình hình hiện tại: Ghi chú bổ sung (nếu có): Thể_loại:Hướng dẫn